Accident, My Foot!
by silrayn silverwolf
Summary: An accident hurtles Aya into Crawford's waiting arms...literally... attempted WAFF, *shounen ai, lime* ONE-SHOT


****   
****   
**** ****

**Title:** Accident, My Foot!   
**Author:** kijarel/silrayn silverwolf   
**Status:** one-shot   
**Category:** Romance/Humor, WAFF   
**Pairing:** Aya + Crawford and other residual pairings   
**Warning: **R   
**Teaser:** An accident hurtles Aya into Crawford's waiting arms…literally… 

**Accident, My Foot!**   
WEIß KREUZ FANFICTION 

It was a regular mission for Schwartz and Weiß, though this time Crawford had a premonition and had told Nagi to be careful on how he threw his opponent Bombay about. The telekinetic didn't listen... 

*** 

"Abyssinian are you all right? Bombay says he's sorry about the explosion but tha-ya-ya-ya--Gomen, for-interrupting-a-private-moment-don't-kill-me, I'll be gone now." Youji stuttered. 

"Why Crawford I never suspected that you liked being an uke. Goes to show it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for." Schuldich said as he lounged at the other doorway. 

Aya could not think of anything that would make the playboy stutter or the German's comment when he noticed his position. He was on top of Oracle who was flat on his back with his thighs wide open. Their crotches were compressed together rather obscenely, rubbing unintentionally. 

_Well, it was that explosion…_

Crawford taunted Aya, easily dodging his swipes contemptuously. The precog found an opening and took it, batting the katana out of his hand with ridiculous ease. He tried to grab at his katana and that was when the explosion struck. Oracle was still setting for another pass and didn't have the time to get out of the way. As things went, the precog was swept along with him. When the smoke cleared, it was as they were now, Aya was on top of Oracle who was mumbling about not taking more precautions about this eventuality. 

"Aya, how could you? I could see it if it was Yohji with Schwartz but not you!" Ken exclaimed. 

"Sodomy hurts God." Farfarello said as he slunk in the room. 

"Tsk, tsk! Naughty Kenken! How about it Kudou, let's make Kenken's fantasy come true. He sees us together in a bed! Let's make a threesome and let Kenken die a happy man, eh?" Schuldich said leering at Yohji. 

"Threesomes hurt God." 

"Iya, I'm straight, you pervert." Yohji said, loudly protested at this latest lewd suggestion, one of the many that he had received from his Schwartz counterpart. He was blushing so much that he rivaled Aya's hair in brightness. 

"Crawford, you are getting as bad as Schuldich. And I'm suppose to be the teenager with the raging hormones." Nagi said as he entered the room. 

"Aya-kun, are you hu-a-ahehehe. Don't you have the decency to keep that out of missions? I would understand if it was Youji-kun but I thought you knew better." Omi said as he saw the compromising position Aya was in. 

"See Kudou, they've got us both in bed already. Don't fight fate!" 

"So are you together?" Ken asked them finally what must be on the minds of everyone, non-incidentally, diverting Schuldich from his teasing. 

"Ie!" Both Aya and Crawford shouted, rather screamed in an excess of righteous indignation. 

"Ey, I think you can do better than that. Why are you still enjoying your horizontal tango? Would you like it that we all leave you to your fucking or would you prefer an orgy?" Schuldich said, smirking at Aya and Crawford. 

That got both Aya and Crawford jumping out from their dazed preoccupation. Both rose up and dusted themselves, pointedly not looking at one another. 

"Weiß pull out and regroup outside." Aya said, chivvying his teammates back to their car. Angrily ignoring his teammates' chortles. 

"Schwartz, move out." Crawford ordered. He was obviously as annoyed as Aya was with his team especially at Schuldich and Nagi. The German was snickering like mad and the other was giving Crawford looks of reproach. 

*** 

"Are you and Crawford-san, a couple, Aya-kun?" Omi asked as they sped back to the Koneko. 

"Yeah, how long have you been with the precog?" Ken asked, he and Omi seemed to be showing a rather sick sort of fascination for the matter. 

"Yeah, how long have you been betraying us, Fearless Leader. Sleeping with the enemy…" 

"I am not sleeping with Crawford of Schwartz. That was an accident." Aya said giving everyone a death glare while keeping his eyes on the road. 

_I can't believe they think I was sleeping with that…that…Schwartz bastard…well…that good looking Schwartz bastard…but still…Schwartz?_

"Aya-kun, if you don't want your privacy invaded I understand." 

"Now, Omi, I really want to hear the gory details. Come on Aya give." Ken was almost panting with his eagerness. 

"I don't want to hear this. Besides, wait'll Manx hears about this…" Youji said covering his ears. 

"Now, Youji-kun don't you have a sense of romance? They're like that famous couple, Romeo and Juliet." 

"Sense of romance, my ass, he's endangering us all with his little 'romance'." 

"Yeah, I demand to know what you were doing with that Schwartz guy, Aya." 

"Hentai!" Omi whacked Ken on the head. 

"Hn." Aya said. 

_I give up. I just…plain give up. At least, Manx would be more sensible and wouldn't believe it of me…_

*** 

_What did I say about Manx believing me? Famous last words…_

"…As long as you're not endangering the team, Aya, Kritiker doesn't care…" Manx said for the nth time as Aya tried to deny what was completely untrue. 

"And you'd probably want some videos of our encounters, while we're at it." Aya said, his voice had a patent edge to it. 

"If it's not too much to ask." The sarcasm seemed to be lost on Manx as she was satisfied that his bedroom adventures weren't endangering the team. 

_Yaoi freaks, romantics, gullible fools, or hentai guys…what a bunch…_

"Oi, where are you going we aren't quite finish with the briefing yet." 

"Out." 

"Have it your way then--" 

Aya didn't hear the last of the sentence as he strode out to cool his heels in the snow. 

_Now where do I go?_

It was well past visiting hours of the hospital and it was too cold to stay outside. He didn't want to go to the apartment with its pack of annoying people. 

_Kuso…_

*** 

The bar's dimly lit interior wasn't what Aya was accustomed to but it was certainly warmer than being out in the snow. The blow that had started with mild snow flurries was now turning into a respectable storm. He sat on the booth brooding over a small glass of something vaguely alcoholic. He hadn't quite dared get drunk. 

"May I sit here?" A familiar voice asked and Aya looked up to see Crawford standing outside his booth. He looked around to find that the bar had become full in the time that he had been brooding. 

"Hn." Aya said, wondering what the Schwartz leader was up to. But then, there were no other seats in the bar, he might as well let him. 

"Thanks." Crawford said, taking the noncommittal grunt for the invitation it was. He put down his drink on the tabletop and sat down across Aya. 

"What are you doing here at this time of the day?" Aya asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him. The American didn't seem to be the type to be seen in the bar but how was he to know such things. 

"Schuldich. He can't get enough of pestering me about our supposedly super-secret affair. And you?" Crawford snorted. 

"Weiß, Manx, the whole lot of them." Aya said, savagely gulping down the rest of his drink and ordering for more. 

"How they can think that we're together is beyond me." Crawford said, seconding Aya's motion and gesturing for the waiter to fill his glass. 

"They've got good imaginations that's what." Aya said, finishing his drink with two gulps at that thought. And so on went most of the night, both leaders complaining about the injustice of it all. 

*** 

"…Not that you're bad looking or anything." Aya said, winding down one of his complaints. He flushed as he remembered the encounter. 

_Not bad looking at all… And I did kind of enjoy being on top of you like that…_

Aya remembered the hard abdominal muscles and thighs, the clean smell of human musk and sweat and Crawford's breath caressing his cheek. The rather adorable look of dazed preoccupation on Crawford's face. Most of all, he remembered the semi-aroused length of the other man's manhood felt through layers of cloth, feeling so good against his own...and was happy that the lighting in the bar was so dim. 

_I think I wouldn't live it down if my chief enemy, the leader of our rival Schwartz saw me blush at thought of bedding him…_

Crawford's next words surprised Aya with their directness. 

"You're not sho bad yourshelf. Shay, sinsh they think we're already together…don't you know the shaying about hanging for sheep, Fujimiya?" 

"Aa." 

"Letsh give themsh shomesing to talk about ne?" Crawford said swaying a bit as he stood up. 

_Whoa! He's really plastered, maybe I shouldn't let him go on home to the Schwartz safe house it would be murder to let him drive and trouble to let him walk back… Hey! He's Schwartz when have you concerned him with Schwartz? Well, since he has been a good drinking companion, and misery does love company…_

"Why don't we shtay in the motel nexst door for awhile?" Crawford suggested as held on to Aya's hand. 

_Your none too steady yourself…_ Aya thought as a wave of vertigo hit him as he stood up suddenly_. Maybe I should take him up on his offer…it's not like anything could happen in our condition…_

"Hai, let's crash out on that motel, ne?" Aya said throwing some small bills on the table as a tip as he took the drunk American off to the motel next door. 

*** 

"Aya!" Crawford moaned, his longer legs were wrapped around the redhead's hips and he was rubbing his crotch against Aya's. 

Aya barely managed to get them a room in the motel when the precog started to make a move on him. It took all of Aya's will power not to take advantage of the other man there and there. 

_I will not sleep with Crawford. I will not take advantage of his condition. I will not have sex with my desirable enemy…scratch that. I will not take advantage of a drunken man._

Aya murmured this litany, trying but failing to resist the other man's advances. Soon he was starting to kiss back… 

_I shouldn't do this…I shouldn't…_

Aya had another bout of conscience but this time it was easily resolved for Crawford had fainted. 

_Hn, maybe I should continue anyway…turning the oven on without cooking…_

Aya said in half-irritation but all he did was strip Crawford to his boxers and did so himself before turning in. 

_Good Night…Brad Crawford…_

With that Aya fell asleep with a little smile on his face. 

*** 

Crawford woke up to a headache of monumental proportions. He tried to sit up but his head wouldn't let him. 

_Gods, it feels like a dozen miniature Farfarellos stabbing holes in my brain… What did I do last night?_

He cautiously opened his eyes to peer out into the waking world but the sunlight stabbed into his eyes making him close them again. He blinked them and with an act of will opened them again. The sunlight was hitting his face at the wrong angle from where his room was positioned in the current Schwartz safe house therefore he mustn't be in the safe house_. Where, then?_

Then he became aware of another warm presence in the bed with him. He slowly turned and saw an angel. Rephrase that. He was in bed with Aya Fujimiya who looked rather fetchingly angelic with a small but satisfied smile on his face. Crawford looked at his state of undress in panic. _Did we…?_

"Ohayou!" Aya said smiling a bit at Crawford as he opened his eyes wide, yawning cat-like and stretched. He seemed rather unfazed for someone who just slept with his rival team's leader. 

_What did we do last night?_

*** 

Aya almost chuckled out loud at the panicked expression on Crawford's face. He wasn't really asleep. An assassin who could sleep heavily with an avowed enemy nearby was a dead assassin as far as Aya was concerned. He had been awakened by the precog's movements long before he had spoken up but decided to gauged the man's reactions first before showing that he was awake. 

"Ohayou!" Aya said as he yawned and stretched. Teasing was not his forte but keeping people in suspense was as good as from his experience. 

"Relax, nothing happened. We drank a bit too much last night, that's all." Aya added without prompting when the precog seemed to be having a loss for words. 

*** 

Crawford furrowed his eyebrows a bit. Now that he was fully awake he recalled a bit of what they did last night and it was quite a bit more than drinking… 

"Thank you." Crawford finally said. 

"Why for?" Aya asked curious as to how much the American remembered of their night together. 

"For not taking advantage of me." Crawford added, meaning every word I said. 

_I came on to him. I really did. I was drunk but…_

"Hn. Take a bath?" Aya replied having nothing to say to that. 

"You first." Crawford said, smiling a little. 

"Hn." Aya said as he went off to the bathroom. 

_He really has a nice body…and a sense of honor too. I had a good time with him too last night for all we did complain and commiserate each other over our misfortune. A good time except for the getting drunk off my ass part. From the way he's acting I'd say that he had a good time as well, but then when does he have the time to let it go like that, he's as uptight as me. I wonder if he'd be willing to have another go at it when we're not so drunk. Can it Crawford, you're not a rutting teen or Schuldich and he's your enemy._

Crawford remembered all too well how good Aya felt lying on top of him in that accidental moment of touching. His hair smelling sweetly as a lock flew into the precog's face. 

_You're enemies, be practical…but still maybe someday…_

*** 

Ten years later at a Weiß reunion… 

"Hey, Aya-kun aren't you going to tell us of your secret romance with Crawford-san? It's been three years since Weiß III disbanded and five years since Schwartz." Omi said as he brought drinks from the Koneko's kitchen. 

"Yeah, all the gory details." Ken leered from Schuldich' lap. 

"There's nothing to tell. We got together after Schwartz disbanded." Crawford said where he sat on the couch snuggled discreetly beside Aya. 

"Hn." Aya said backing up his lover's statement with a death glare. 

"Come on, do you expect us to believe that, 'niisan?" Aya-chan said where she sat by Youji. They had tied the knot three years before. 

"It's true." Aya and Crawford said simultaneously. 

"Oh, really now?" Nagi asked where he sat with his ever-present laptop. 

Finally, the harried couple gave in and gave a wonderfully fictional account of their so-called Romeo-and-Juliet romance starting on the day Schwartz and Weiß first met of the field to the day Schwartz disbanded. 

_Hn, sometimes truth is stranger than fiction…_

**~OWARI~**


End file.
